ME 3 Destroy ending epilogue: I won't leave you behind
by Eszadro
Summary: "After the victory over the reapers Shepard's team comes back to the Citadel to rescue him." This story is also available in pdf (in English and Spanish), you can find them in Reddit. The story continues in "Rising of Shadows".
1. Relevant decisions of ME trilogy

These are the decisions made in Mass Effect which are used for this story.

 **Relevant decisions of Mass Effect trilogy**

 **Shepard's profile:**

-Male.

-Spacer.

-War hero.

 **General:**

-Shepard chooses all paragon decisions.

-Shepard has a romance with Liara along the trilogy, and he remains faithful to her. He has romantic relationships with nobody else.

 **Mass Effect 1:**

-Once you can leave the Citadel, the first mission is "Find Liara T'Soni".

-All team members recruited.

-At Virmire, Wrex survives. Kaidan dies.

 **Mass Effect 2:**

-All team members recruited, including Zaeed and Kasumi.

-Shepard doesn't trust Cerberus.

-All loyalty missions successfully completed.

-Shepard accepts reinstatement as a Spectre.

-Samara kills Morinth.

-Tali wasn't exiled.

-Grunt joins clan Urdnot.

-Maelon's research data about genophage saved.

-DLC "Lair of the Shadow Broker" completed.

-Normandy fully upgraded.

-All team members are loyal.

-The last mission before passing through the Omega 4 relay is "Legion: A house divided".

-Everyone survives the Suicide Mission, both Shepard's team and Normandy's crew. Collector base is destroyed.

 **Mass Effect 3:**

-"Extended Cut" installed.

-All secondary missions successfully completed (Tuchanka, Rannoch…)

-DLC "From Ashes" completed.

-Liara meets Aethyta.

-Liara shows Shepard her time capsule.

-Doctor Chakwas and engineers Ken and Gabby return to the Normandy.

-Shepard encourages Joker in his relationship with EDI.

-Genophage cured.

-Shepard gives Miranda access to Alliance resources to find her sister.

-Ashley joins the team.

-All missions of Mass Effect 2 team members are successfully completed. Jack, Kasumi, Grunt, Zaeed, Samara and Jacob survive.

-Peace between quarians and geth achieved.

-DLC "Leviathan" completed.

-At Thessia, Javik goes with Shepard and Liara. Back in the Normandy, Shepard calms Liara in the argument she had with Javik.

-Miranda survives at Horizon (her sister too) and she kills her father.

-Shepard convinces Javik to use his prothean echo shard.

-DLC "Citadel" completed. Party completed.

-Shepard helps EDI understand organics.

-Minimum effective military strength: 3100.

-On Earth, Liara is part of Shepard's squad in the final push towards the Conduit.

-When speaking with the Catalyst about the possibility of controlling the reapers, the answer "I'm not losing anything" is chosen.

-Destroy ending is chosen. Shepard's team survivors: all Normandy's crew, Ashley, Garrus, James, Javik, Liara, Tali, Jack, Kasumi, Grunt, Zaeed, Samara, Jacob, Miranda and Wrex.


	2. Chapter 1

Child: Tell me another story about the Shepard.

Stargazer: It's getting late but, okay… one more story.

-O-

Hackett: Phoenix squadron, Hackett here. Go towards the Crucible. Oculi detected going straight to it. Throw them down. Now that it is anchored we can't let it be destroyed.

Phoenix leader: Roger! Squadron, you've heard. Going to wedge formation! I want fast movements and accurate shooting!

Phoenix two: Speed and accuracy is our motto, lieutenant.

Phoenix twelve: _-Joking-_ You aren't talking about accuracy for you, are you? I'm the one who accumulates more casualties.

Phoenix leader: Guys, don't saturate the channel. Keep focused.

Phoenix seven: They are in reach!

Phoenix leader: Fire at will!

Phoenix five: _-Taking out an Oculus-_ One less to worry about!

Phoenix leader: Good, we've attracted their attention. They are coming for us.

Phoenix three: I cover your left, two.

Phoenix twelve: We've lost five!

Phoenix leader: Calm down!

Phoenix seven: I have one at my six! I can't get rid of it!

Phoenix two: Hold on, I'm almost there! - _Before reaching him Phoenix seven becomes a fireball-_ Seven has also fallen!

Phoenix leader: Command! We're being massacred! We'll keep them busy all we can, to see if we can get them away from there. _-Five Oculi are still following them-._

Joker: Phoenix, this is the Normandy. Another group is getting close to you. We will try to take them away from you.

Phoenix leader: Received, Normandy. You have brightened the day.

Joker: EDI, adjust the shooting vector. Let's surprise them. _-The Thanix cannon opens fire, shooting down two Oculi-._ I love you, sweetheart!

EDI: Are you telling that to me or to the ship?

Joker: Eh… to you, of course. They are following us. Evasive action! - _The Normandy nimbly gets away from enemy fire-._

Phoenix leader: _-He takes down an Oculus, while twelve destroys two-_ Nice, twelve. Your accuracy will always impress me.

Phoenix twelve: Thanks, lieutenant. - _An enemy fighter targets him-_ Ahhh!

Phoenix leader: Twelve? Twelve! Damn! - _He sees Normandy's persecution-_ Guys, the Normandy has several at its back. Support it. I'll handle those two which are left.

Phoenix three: On our way!

Phoenix two: Normandy, we are at your nine. - _They attract the Oculi that are going after the frigate, giving Joker a chance to attack-._

Joker: _-He brings down the one after Phoenix three-_ Take that!

Phoenix three: That was close. Thanks, Normandy!

Phoenix two: Don't forget me! - _The Oculus persecuting him explodes-_ Ok, all clear. Let's return with the lieutenant.

Phoenix leader: _-An explosion is heard through the intercom-_ Negative, two. I've been hit. I'm on my last legs. Go away. I'll take that last bastard.

Joker: Aren't you going to…?

Phoenix leader: It's my duty. Phoenix leader, out.

Phoenix two: No!

Joker: _-He watches the fighter crashing with the last Oculus, but his sacrifice secures the Crucible-_ Damn it!

 _Aboard Admiral's dreadnought…_

Officer: Sir, we detect an energy signature that is off the charts. It comes from the Crucible. It's armed.

Hackett: Good. We did it. Communications officer, put me on to all fleet. We are leaving.


	3. Chapter 2

_In an unknown planet, after the Normandy's impact…_

Joker: _-Cries of pain-_ EDI, status report… _-There is no answer-_ EDI? _-He turns and sees EDI's body completely immobile-._ EDI! _He stands up as he is able to so as to reach her-_ EDI, tell me something. _-He shakes her vigorously-_ EDI! Nooo… Nooo!

 _Meanwhile, in the medical bay…_

Liara: _-Waking up on the floor, somewhat sore-_ Mmm… Doctor Chakwas? _-Trying to stand up-_ I feel thrashed…

Doctor Chakwas: I think we've crashed. Are you okay?

Liara: _-She manages to stand up-_ Yes, but my head is spinning… What happened?

Doctor Chakwas: I had to sedate you to relieve pain and heal your wounds. Luckily, we had enough medigel.

Liara: Where's Shepard?

Doctor Chakwas: _-She sighs-_ Liara, when the Crucible was activated… we had to leave. We couldn't return to pick him up…

Liara: _-Her heart misses a beat-_ No… We must return!

Doctor Chakwas: First let's see how the others are.

 _After having walked around throughout the Normandy and having checked that nobody got hurt by the hard landing, they both arrive at the cockpit, where they find Joker crying over EDI's body. They make him stand up carefully and take him to the med bay to check he hasn't broken anything. While the Doctor does her job, Liara tries to comfort him without collapsing her too. When they finish, they get the team together in the war chamber to talk about Shepard, and everyone is willing to get him back, but they have to wait until repairs are finished._

 _Two days later, in the communications room…_

Traynor: _-She finishes joining the last wires-_ I think that's it. Now we should be able to speak with Hackett. Accessing.

Hackett: _-Astonished-_ Normandy, we believed we had lost you. You disappeared from our sensors.

Joker: We had a complicated landing, but we are all right.

Hackett: Glad to hear that. Good news. We've won. The reapers are history.

 _In their faces the joy of victory is appreciated._

Joker: Where is the fleet?

Hackett: We are orbiting Earth to finish evacuating Hammer's wounded. We're taking them to the rendezvous point, there they'll receive appropriate medical care. A part of the Alliance will remain here to help the population. - _He makes a pause-_ But not all are good news… We sent a rescue team to the Citadel, and found Anderson's body… The team kept seeking Shepard, but we haven't found him. We know he was with the Admiral up there, but after firing the energy wave, the Citadel exploded, and he could have ended anywhere.

 _The joy banishes._

Hackett: We tried to continue the search, but the station is not secure. Remains of ships impact on it, and they are leading the structure to collapse… It's not stable. The team was forced to abandon the operation, and they almost didn't get out alive. We haven't been able to send more.

Liara: But he might still be alive! We have to keep trying!

Hackett: The Citadel is falling apart. Many areas have been depressurized… We scanned the station, but we didn't detect any sign of life. His armor's biometric data are also zero. And it has been two days…

Liara: We can't give up!

Hackett: Shepard was already severely wounded when he reached the Citadel… And we have no indication he's still alive. - _He hates to say this-_ I'm afraid we can't do anything else.

 _Their hopes disappear…_

Hackett: It won't take much longer to complete the evacuation. Once finished… we will set out to the rendezvous point.

Liara: _-She feels a pain that pierces her heart-_ No…

Hackett: I'm sorry… _-Frustrated-_ We've lost too many good men in this war… Hackett out.

 _They begin to leave, everyone needs time to accept it. The blow has been very hard. Liara goes to Shepard's cabin, she can't believe he's gone. Once there she can't contain her feelings anymore, and she falls on her knees, completely shattered… She couldn't prevent it. Shepard has dead… When she stands up, she comes near the bed where she spent her last intimate night with the Commander, she caresses it. She can't help remembering that moment… and that makes her miss him even more._

 _Hours later…_

Garrus: _-Knocking at the door-_ Liara, may I?

Liara: _-Sitting on the bed, drying the tears-_ Come in. It's open.

Garrus: I've been looking for you for a while throughout all the ship… What are you doing here? - _Tactfully-_ Were you thinking about Shepard?

Liara: I haven't stopped thinking about him since I met him…

Garrus: _-He sits with her-_ I'm so sorry. Shepard was a great man. This shouldn't have ended like this…

Liara: I should have gone with him. At least, he wouldn't have died alone…

Garrus: _-In reproach-_ Liara, you know Shepard wouldn't have wanted that.

Liara: I abandoned him…

Garrus: No. You have never abandoned him. He didn't let you accompany him so that you could live.

Liara: I know… But that doesn't make me feel any better.

Garrus: Come on _-he gives her a hug-._ We have nearly finished Normandy's repairs. Come with me. The team is going to get together at the memorial to honor our fallen friends.

 _Minutes later, everyone is at the memorial wall. Joker is holding a plaque with EDI's name, Ashley one with Anderson's, and Liara other with Shepard's._

Garrus: It has been a long war. Since before it was, we were already in the fight. Many have gone through the Normandy, have been part of the team, but not all have returned alive: Kaidan, Pressly, Mordin, Thane… All of them meant a lot to us. They haven't been able to see the end of the fight, but they haven't died in vain. They are not simple names in a list, nor in a memorial, they are part of our history. Today sorrow grieves us, and we reunite to commemorate the sacrifice of three heroes more who haven't been able to see the day after, but surely they look at us from heaven and smile, because they know we did it. They won't fall into oblivion. We will always remember them.

Joker: _-Taking a step forward-_ EDI, our relationship didn't get a good start, I recognize. An AI which didn't stop correcting me at every instant? There were moments when you riled me… But now the Normandy is very quiet… You watched over all of us, and I was supposed to protect you, but… I failed. I'm sorry. Forgive me… _-After placing the plaque he returns with the others-._

Ashley: Anderson always was a soldier of honor. He cared for his men. He stayed on Earth so as to have a home to fight for. And he fought to the end. He believed Shepard from the beginning, and knew what to do in the most difficult times, like the risk he took when he helped us unlock the first Normandy from the Citadel. He was a great man… I hope you find your deserved rest, sir. - _She places the plaque in the centre of the memorial and makes a military salute-._

Liara: _-Trying not to collapse-_ Shepard, we knew you would get it. You always fulfill the mission. Trillions of beings will live, and it's thanks to you. You've marked the life of each of those who have been with you, marked in a special way for each of us. If I could ask you anything else, it would be that you were here, with us… _-a lump is formed in her throat-._ We made a good story. I lament that those little blue children won't be able to hear it. I lament we can't have them… But even then, I'm proud of you. We all are. I know you had to do it, but… I'll miss you. My heart will always belong to you… _-she close her eyes and inspires deeply. She begins to advance, with the plaque on her hands. She caresses it slowly, thinking about the love of her life, but in the moment of placing it, she feels a hunch from the depths of her being. She was startled because that feeling was familiar to her. She felt the same when Cerberus brought him back. At that time she didn't know how to interpret it, only when she saw him on Illium she knew he was alive. And now she had just felt the same. She knows the Commander hasn't dead yet, that there's still hope, and she won't resign to him so easily. A smile emerges on her lips._

Liara: _-She turns around and looks at the rest of the team, with an intense glow in her eyes that betrays her-_ I cannot place this here yet. Something inside me tells me that Shepard is alive…

Joker: Liara… you heard Hackett. He can't have survived…

Liara: He does… We are linked by a very strong bond. It isn't the first time I feel his life. When he returned, with Cerberus, I felt the same…

 _Garrus puts his hand on Liara's shoulder._

Liara: Are you going to give up and that's it? Aren't we even going to try to look for him?

Ashley: The rescue team couldn't get in the station again. We won't be able either…

Garrus: You may be right, but, isn't that what we've always done? With Shepard we achieved things no one else could… Liara had a good hunch with the Crucible. If she believes he's still alive, we should try to get in there and look for him.

Tali: Shepard has never abandoned us. And for all he has done for us, we owe him.

James: We won't leave a friend behind.

Javik: We can keep talking or we can get going.

Joker: That's the spirit!

Liara: Shepard has always known to surround with people you can trust. Thank you all. Honestly.


	4. Chapter 3

_When arriving to Earth, Liara goes to the cockpit, from where she observes what's left of the station. A metallic skeleton in orbit around the planet._

Liara: Goddess…

Joker: _-Astonished-_ Wow. I didn't imagine it was so damaged…

Liara: _-She puts her hand on the pane-_ I hope you're still there, Shepard… _-Looking at the proximity sensors-_ I thought the fleet had already left.

Joker: I talked with Hackett again, and I managed to get a team to help us. The rest had to go, for the wounded. Many may not survive

 _An unknown ship comes out of FTL travel near them._

Liara: Have you seen that? Is Hackett sending us more support?

Joker: I think so. They're trying to communicate with us. Accessing.

Wrex: Ja! I'm sure that neither the Shadow Broker was expecting our visit. Let's find Shepard!

Liara: Wrex! I'm very glad to hear your voice. I don't know what to say… Thank you for coming to help us.

Wrex: I'm not the only one…

Miranda: I won't let Shepard die now, not after what it took me to bring him back to life.

Jacob: And after using the Citadel as cannon he owes me a place to declare to Brynn. I won't do it among debris!

Jack: You're complaining about trivialities. I can't believe he didn't even think about me to destroy Cronos. Sure I would have fought better than you, Blue. Your biotic powers are good, but mine are fu... I mean… mine are better…

Joker: Je, Jack's new… manners are still strange to me.

Jack: _-Sarcastically-_ I love you too, Joker.

Kasumi: He neither thought about me. A master of infiltration such as me would have been quite useful in one of the most secret places in the galaxy.

Zaeed: Who needs to infiltrate when being able to strike from the front and burst everything what interposes you!

Grunt: Eh, Zaeed. I like your way of thinking. Some day we have to go on a mission together…

Samara: You two alone will cause a large amount of collateral damage. A justicar can't let that happen, but as I like you, I'll go with you and make sure you don't run wild. Otherwise, I could be forced to hunt you.

Zaeed: That's a goddamn good reason. I won't oppose you to come.

Grunt: Me neither. I saw you fight, asari. It will be great!

Wrex: Ejem! Well, Liara, I think you know who is with me.

Liara: Wrex, I believe you can, but, how have you managed to rally them all?

Wrex: Hackett contacted us, and we didn't hesitate even a moment to come here.

Joker: I suggested the Admiral that Normandy's former members would be really helpful. We needed the best, and here they are.

Liara: Why hadn't you told me?

Joker: I wanted to give you a pleasant surprise, just for a change. T'Soni, you have two in the account.

Liara: Two? Account? What account?

Joker: Favors you owe me. The other is for taking you out from Mars. The Normandy received a scratch!

Liara: Joker!

Joker: Okay, okay. Don't be like that! It was only a joke!

Liara: Pfff…

Joker: You only owe me one… _-Talking to himself-_ So much time with us and she hasn't sense of humor yet.

Liara: _-Looking at the Citadel again-_ Thank you for everything, Joker.

Joker: Come on! The shuttle is already waiting for you. Good luck!

 _On the way to the shuttle bay…_

Liara: _-With all team listening through intercom-_ This is what we're going to do. We have an approximate location of where Shepard was before the explosion, but the shockwave could have taken him very far. So, we'll divide. Wrex, you'll coordinate Shepard's former team and also Hackett's to search in the districts.

Wrex: Consider it done.

Liara: Ashley, you'll go with James and Javik to the opposite side of the Presidium to Earth. I'll cover the other one with Garrus and Tali.

Ashley: Understood.

Liara: Listen to me. The Citadel is severely damaged, it could collapse at any moment, and with the remains of the battle crashing into it the situation could complicate even more. Advance carefully. We'll enter there, find Shepard and get out all alive. If anyone can find him, that's us. Let's do it!


	5. Chapter 4

_The days of glory are over for the neuralgic center of galactic civilization. It's old overflowing with life areas are now silenced, excepting the creaking of the severely damaged supports which had been violently ejected from their anchorages after the explosion. Death is evident in the corridors, where mountains of corpses are rotting with each minute that passed._

Liara: Just thinking Shepard is here… So close…

Tali: We will find him. Don't doubt it.

Garrus: I've worked a long time in the C-sec, but I don't recognize this part of the station…

Tali: Maybe the reapers could change the Citadel as they please…

Liara: Do you detect anything?

Garrus: No, nothing… Let's continue.

 _Somewhere in the middle of this crumbled and bloody landscape a sound was heard, like a breathing interrupted for centuries that now wanted to wake up again. It's Commander Shepard, buried under debris, debris that by irony or luck not only hadn't crushed or curtailed any limb, they were stopping the bleeding he was suffering since before reaching the station. The Commander, knower of his condition, realizes he has not much time left. His wounds wouldn't be the cause of his death, what really would kill him was the grave that the rests had erected so capriciously around him. "So everything ends like this", he thought. He has nothing left but wait for the inevitable. He begins to remember each moment alongside Liara, each sensation, so that his last minutes are not so dark, so lonely. The eternal love with which she had rewarded him filled his heart as nothing else could. He wants to return to her, be with his true love, but it's just an illusion. He can't go back…_

Garrus: I detect vital signs down there!

Tali: Fast! Give me the rope!

Liara: There's no time! - _with biotic she falls twenty meters down to the floor-_ Hurry up! _-She tries to clear the heavy debris that prevent the passage to the origin of the signal, but her efforts are useless-._

 _Seeing her impotence, Liara focuses while Garrus and Tali begin to descend, and halfway a wave thrashes them violently, which nearly makes them fall. Liara, with a biotic blast, has managed to clear the rests, and her eyes can't believe what they see: Shepard's N7 armor._

Liara: Shepard! - _Garrus and Tali have already finished their descent-_ I can't find his pulse. No! Don't do this to me now!

Garrus: _-Scanning Shepard with his visor-_ He's still alive! He is very weak, but lives…

Liara: Come on! We have to get him out of here! - _Garrus remains immobile-_ Garrus?

Garrus: Liara, Shepard's still alive, but…

Liara: _-Astonished-_ But what? Help me!

Tali: Look at his side, Liara. _-She sees the deep wound he has-_ He won't survive all the way back. He will bleed out long before we reach the shuttle.

Liara: _-She stands up-_ No! There must be way! I told him no matter what happened, he would survive, and I would be with him. I'm not leaving him! - _Garrus put his hand on Liara's shoulder, and she looks at him, but her look turns sad-._

Tali: He's regaining consciousness!

Liara: _-She crouches beside the Commander and caresses his forehead-_ Shepard.

Shepard: _-Surprised-_ Liara… It's good to see you again… Even if it's the last time…

Liara: Don't say that! You have to hold on, okay? You'll be fine, I will be with you, I won't let anything happen to you.

Shepard: _-He feels weaker and weaker-_ We both know that's not going to happen. - _Shepard gasps for air to say goodbye, aware that she's trying to comfort him in his last breath-_ Did we make it?

Liara: Yes, we've won. And that's why you can't convince me to let you die.

Shepard: I think my time is over… I'm sorry for having to go. And for not being with you the rest - _Shepard looks at her teary eyes-_ of my life.

Liara: No! Don't give up! I don't want to lose you again! I can't…

Shepard: You'll never lose me. While the memories live on you, I will be with you - _he takes Liara's hand and puts it over the asari's heart-._ You won't be alone. I've always loved you, Liara, and I always will. - _With his last strength Shepard passionately kisses her, and when Liara looks at his eyes again he loses consciousness in her arms. When she sees him lying on her she knows what she has to do. Liara generates a stasis field on the Commander, because even though his life is getting away there may be an opportunity to save him. And she won't leave him-._

Garrus: Liara! What are you doing?!

Liara: I can save him! And this is the only way.

Tali: But, you won't hold on all the way! You could die!

Liara: I will keep him alive, and you will carry him. Now!

Garrus: _-Realizing she won't desist in her efforts-_ Okay. Tali, help me! - _after taking Shepard he calls the Normandy-_ Joker, tell the others to abandon the search! We've found him! Shepard needs immediate medical attention. Get ready for when we reach! We are on our way!

 _As they advance, exhaustion begins to be visible on the asari's face, and she looks for strength reliving the most intimate moments she has lived with Shepard…_

 _Liara knows Shepard counts on her._

 _Liara:_ _I know you took a chance bringing me aboard this ship. I have seen the way your crew looks at me, they do not trust me. But I'm not like Benezia. I will do whatever I can to help you stop Saren. I promise_

 _Shepard:_ _Don't worry, Liara. I trust you. I know you won't let me down._

 _Liara:_ _It means a lot to hear you say that, Commander. Thank you._

 _He has done that from the beginning, and he gave her signs that what he felt for her was more than trust._

 _Liara:_ _I hope we can keep this civilized. I do not want things to become… unpleasant._

 _Ashley:_ -Sarcastically- _Because it's been so pleasant between us lately._

 _Liara:_ _This is exactly what I was trying to avoid. I never should have told you of my feelings, Shepard. I have put you in a terrible position. I am sorry._

 _Shepard:_ _You were right to tell me, Liara. I feel the same way._

 _And in Liara's heart the feeling was mutual._

 _Liara:_ _It is time to be completely honest with each other. These could be our last moments together. Our last chance to show each other how we feel. I want this to be special._

 _Shepard:_ _We don't have to do this. Not unless you're sure._

 _Liara:_ _I have never been more sure of anything in my life._

 _She no longer imagined life without him, and she couldn't lose him._

 _Shepard:_ _So you rescued me? Then how did I end up with Cerberus?_

 _Liara:_ _Well, they gave me intel to help recover you. They actually put Feron with me in the first place. After I got out, I gave you to them. They said they could bring you back._

 _Shepard:_ _You kept me out of the Collectors' hands. Without you, I couldn't have come back. Thank you._

 _Liara:_ _I didn't know how you'd feel when Cerberus restored you. If you'd feel betrayed, or… They brought you back._

 _She loved him with all her soul, but she couldn't withstand he may never return, she wanted undertaking._

 _Liara:_ _I spent two years mourning you. So if we're going to try this… I need to know you're always coming back._

 _Shepard:_ -He has to be asked twice- _I don't know. That's a pretty big promise to make._

 _Liara:_ _Oh, is it?_

 _Shepard:_ _I'd have to have something special to come back to._

 _And both found in the other the reason to keep fighting._

 _Liara:_ _What if these are our last days and we spend them scurrying around trying to solve a problem we can't fix?_

 _Shepard:_ _Liara…_

 _Liara:_ _I know. I shouldn't think that way. I don't know how you do it. You've always stayed focused, even in the worst situations._

 _Shepard:_ _When there's so much at stake, I think about my friends, loved ones…_ -he caresses her face- _what I'd lose if I failed._

 _Pressure and responsibility of being the only one capable of saving the galaxy undermine Shepard, he began to doubt about himself, possibilities were dwindling, but she never doubted about him._

 _Shepard:_ _I don't remember anything. Maybe they really just fixed me, or maybe I'm just a high-tech VI that thinks it's Commander Shepard. But I don't know. I…_

 _Liara:_ _I wish you'd told me, Shepard. I knew it was really you the first time I touched you again._

 _And when passion seized them, they were completely honest the one with the other about what they felt._

 _Liara:_ _It would be easy for a single ship to get lost up there, wouldn't it?_

 _Shepard:_ _Yeah. It would._

 _Liara:_ _To find someplace very far away, where you could spend the rest of your life… in peace._ -She pauses- _And happiness_ -he kisses her, and she feels it with all her soul-.

 _Shepard:_ _Right now, there's no place I'd rather be._

 _Liara:_ _Neither would I._ -Looking at his eyes and after kissing him- _I love you, Shepard._

 _Shepard:_ _I love you too, Liara._

 _The shuttle trip was being eternal to Liara. Time seemed to stop before them…_

Cortez: Five minutes more!

Garrus: Hold on, Liara. We're almost there! You're doing it very well.

 _Once in the shuttle bay several alliance marines are waiting for them with a stretcher, beside Doctor Chakwas._

Doctor Chakwas: _-To the marines-_ Come on! We have no time to lose! - _Voices begin to distort for the asari-_

 _Liara accompanied them in the elevator, and once in the med bay, everything turned black for her, and not knowing how she found herself lying on the floor. Neither her arms nor her legs responded. Her eyes began to close while she was hearing her partners calling her from far away, farther and farther… But that didn't avoid her from seeing the last time she was with Shepard…_

 _When duty calls, a true hero has to do what he has to do, even face his destiny alone to save those he loves._

 _Shepard:_ _Here. Take her…_

 _Liara:_ _Shepard…_

 _Shepard:_ _You gotta get out of here._

 _Liara_ _:_ _I'm all right, Shepard…_

 _Shepard:_ _Don't argue with me, Liara._

 _Liara:_ _You're not leaving me behind…_

 _Shepard:_ _No matter what happens… you mean everything to me, Liara. You always will -_ Shepard tenderly caresses her-.

 _Liara:_ _Shepard, I… I am yours_ -She stretches out her hand, so that he goes with her, and thus she doesn't lose him. But he has a mission to accomplish, it's his duty, and continues to the beam, while she sadly sees him walking away, and she probably won't see him again-.

 _Make a final sacrifice._


	6. Chapter 5

Liara: _-Waking up disoriented, in a stretcher-_ Where am I?

Doctor Chakwas: Stay calm. You are in the Normandy, in the med bay. Everything is alright.

Liara: What happened to me?

Doctor Chakwas: Keeping the stasis field exhausted you. You collapsed as soon as you arrived to the med bay. You've been unconscious for three days.

Liara: _-Fearing to ask the question-_ And Shepard?

Doctor Chakwas: He was quite badly hurt… I've done everything I could, but…

Liara: _-She looks the stretcher beside her, and sees Shepard's immobile body-_ Is he…?

Doctor Chakwas: No, he isn't dead. He is weak, but stable. However, I can't do anything more. Now it's up to him. It will be his strength what determines if he lives… _-Liara, looking more carefully, observes that Shepard breathes. Tears of happiness and emotion slide over her face-._

-O-

Anderson: _-With a distorted voice-_ Shepard _-pause-._ Shepard _-pause-._ Commander!

 _Shepard wakes up in the forest on which his last dreams took place…_

Shepard: Anderson?... _-He stands up clumsy-_ Where are we?... Wait, I saw you die in the Citadel… Does that mean…?

Anderson: It isn't up to me.

Shepard: I don't understand what you want to tell me.

Anderson: Your mission may have finished, but not your duty. Shepard, I can no longer return, however you have to. I regret I can't go back with Kahlee Sanders, but my time is over. You have accomplished what I couldn't.

Shepard: Anderson, you haven't failed us. You keep the resistance on Earth united…

Anderson: I don't mean that. You found someone to fight for. And you've been alongside her. _-He bows his head and sighs deeply-_ That's one of the many mistakes I've made, but probably the one I regret most…

 _Anderson comes closer to him, holds Shepard by his shoulders and stares at him very seriously._

Anderson: Commander, sometimes being a hero involves returning with those who love you and would never leave you. Those for whom your mere presence enlightens their lives, constitutes their happiness. Those whose lives would cloud without you and for whom with time the loss would be insufferable. Shepard, your duty is returning. Your time hasn't come yet. I knew you would reach far, son, but I never imagined that that day, when Hackett, Udina and myself chose you, we were saving the destiny of all organic species in our galaxy. Do me this last favor, Shepard. Not as your superior. As a friend. Come back with them. And with her…

Shepard: Anderson, wait _-but Anderson was no longer there-._ Anderson?...

Voice: Don't surrender, Shepard. I'm with you. You must fight. You must return. You know I won't abandon you. Never. I will always be with you. I love you.

Shepard: _-Very slowly-_ Liara?


	7. Chapter 6

_Twenty three days after the final battle…_

Shepard: _-He opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is an unclear blue face. In a few seconds the image acquires total clarity, and Shepard smiles-_ Liara. - _Before he could say anything more, she strongly hugs him-_ I see you too are glad to see me again - _he is surprised to hear laughs that aren't coming from her. They are not alone-._

Liara: _-She gives him a kiss on his cheek and whispers in his ear, amused-_ If you really thought you were going to get rid of me then you don't know me as well as I believed. You have visit.

 _The whole team was there. Shepard sits up._

James: Eh, Loco, you had given us a fright.

Cortez: The Commander always achieves it. I don't see why this time it was going to be different.

Wrex: Are you sure humans don't have a redundant nervous system?

Miranda: Don't look at me. I didn't add him any additional complement.

Zaeed: _-Joking-_ I'm not so sure.

Jacob: Shepard manages to get out alive from the worst situations. We recognize it or not, he can take care of himself without us.

Samara: However, I don't remember he has ever rejected our help.

Traynor: Now that I think, he is always accompanied. Maybe he should prove his worth in solitary.

Shepard: Eh! I went up there alone!

Ashley: Of course, you completed the mission alone, but the rest of the time you had support.

Javik: In our cycle heroes proved his worth in solitary. Without help.

Liara: I did him half of the job… _-Shepard looks at her, amused for all the scene-._

Tali: I think we all wish to listen how you did it.

Diana Allers: I could make a spectacular article.

Jack: Yes, Shepard. And don't exclude us. We cleared you the way.

James: Mostly me.

Garrus: Don't forget me, James. If I hadn't been covering your back you wouldn't have lasted even half a minute.

Grunt: You found it easy because the enemy had to focus on me.

Doctor Chakwas: Okay, you've already been for a while. Shepard needs to rest. You can see him in other moment, but now you have to go. _-People had little intention of leaving-._ Unless you want to go on a trip in a shuttle piloted by James, leave now.

James: Come on, doctor! That's not fair! It happened only once… _-now they really begin to leave-._

Doctor Chakwas: _-Looking at the wall-_ I know you are there, Kasumi.

Kasumi: How? - _She deactivates the tactical cloak-_

Doctor Chakwas: I figured it. Well, Javik has told me. _-Kasumi leaves-_ Liara, you too. I have to check Shepard, to see everything is all right.

Liara: _-To Shepard-_ I have something special for you. When you finish come to see me.

Doctor Chakwas: _-When everyone has left-_ Finally I have a moment to speak with you, Commander. How do you feel?

Shepard: A bit sore, but nothing to worry about.

Doctor Chakwas: Nothing to worry about? Do you know from where they brought you? In what condition you have reached the med bay? How close to death you have been?

Shepard: Well, closer than the other time…

Doctor Chakwas: Hmm, I'm glad to hear you keep your sense of humor, but I thought the witty was Joker.

Joker: I've heard you.

Doctor Chakwas: _-Startled-_ Joker! This is a private conversation. Turn off the intercom immediately!

Joker: But he will tell me later! I only wanted to be there when he woke up, but with so many people something could have happened to me. Okay, I turn it off.

Doctor Chakwas: Do you see what I meant? Anyway, let's go. And don't grumble…

Shepard: Yes, man. How are the others?

Doctor Chakwas: I think you've seen all of them. Apart from that the pride of some of them has been hurt, they're fine.

Shepard: By the way, no one has told me were we are yet.

Doctor Chakwas: Ah… We are in Armali. Hackett considered that Thessia, the last Council homeworld in being besieged by the reapers, would be in better conditions to regroup. Besides, the asari have the best scientists in the galaxy, and it will be easier to repair the relays beginning from here.

Shepard: Repairing them?

Doctor Chakwas: Yes. Charon's was left unusable. To reach here we searched for a functional relay, as close as possible to Earth. Joker can tell you.

Shepard: And what did I miss?

Doctor Chakwas: Almost nothing has happened in these twenty two days.

Shepard: Have I been unconscious so long?

Doctor Chakwas: Personally, what amazes me the most is that you're still alive. You had us really worried. There has never been so much stress in the Normandy…The one who has suffered the most is Liara. She believed you were still alive, and because of that we kept looking for you when even the Alliance couldn't find you… Shepard, she has been with you all the time. She stayed beside you day after day, telling you not to give up, to fight, that you weren't alone…

Shepard: _-Thinking-_ Then not everything was a dream.

Doctor Chakwas: She refused to leave the med bay. More than one day I had to make her go out from here so that she slept a few hours. She was exhausted, and even so she still had strength to contradict me and stay with you a bit more. But today… It had been a long time since I saw her smile like that. This will really be the first day she rests since we left Earth… I've already finished. Everything is in order.

 _Shepard went to Liara's cabin, where he expected to find her, but he found a note telling him to go to his, in the first level of the Normandy. When he reached he found the blue beauty that was longingly waiting that meeting._

Shepard: Liara, I owe you my life. You've already saved me twice. Thank you.

Liara: Shepard, you don't need to thank me. - _She approaches and kisses him-._ We all thank you for saving the galaxy. And I thank you that you didn't give up. That you're back.

 _Liara looks away from Shepard for a brief instant._

Liara: I already lost you once, and it was… I couldn't continue. Nothing had sense. I couldn't have borne losing you again. Shepard, without you I don't… - _Shepard hosts in his arms a Liara torn by the contained sorrow, but at the same time happy for having him there. She hugs him tightly. She had truly suffered a lot, and she needed above all that hug from the only person who could comfort her-._

Shepard: You know I promised - _she raises her look outlining half a smile-._ I wasn't going to let a mere scratch separate me from you - _Shepard gets an affectionate push-._ You're the best thing that has happened to me in my life.

Liara: I know. - _Kidding-_ It's clear that without me you wouldn't have reached that far… _-They both smile-_ I'm glad you're with me.

Shepard: I will always be.

Liara: I have something I want to give you. - _She gives Shepard a N7 armor, exactly alike the one he had, but there's something that attracts his attention, an unusual shine-._ Your armor was burnt. I wanted to get you one, and Hackett gave it to me. I went to see a friend to have it strengthened. Let's see if now you don't get so many "scratches".

Shepard: Thank you, Liara. I don't know what to say…

Liara: I do.

 _And the retained passion during the long wait took possession of them._


	8. Chapter 7

_The next morning…_

Joker: _-Knocking at the door-_ Shepard!

Shepard: _-Waking up-_ Hmm… _-He turns to hug her, but he was alone in the bed-_ Liara?

Joker: Shepard! Come on!

Shepard: What's the matter, Joker?

Joker: _-Raising his voice little by little-_ Are you seriously telling me you've forgotten that today we celebrate the victory?

Shepard: Okay. - _He puts his hand on his face, sleepy-_ Okay. I'm coming. Give me ten minutes.

Joker: Sure. But if were in your place you wouldn't let me even a second to get ready.

Shepard: _-Amused-_ Is that a complaint?

Joker: Nah, it's just a thought.

 _Minutes later…_

Joker: _-Getting in the elevator-_ Cortez is waiting to take us with Hackett, to the center of town.

Shepard: Do you know why Liara has gone so fast?

Joker: She said she didn't want to wake you up so that you could rest. She left an hour ago. She'll be there, don't worry. So relax and enjoy. You've earn it.

 _The celebration took place in a big square, in whose center the asari had prepared a stage. Admiral Hackett, under whose command the impossible was achieved, advanced over the microphone to make a speech which would last in those present's hearts._

Hackett: Today we celebrate what several months ago seemed impossible to us. The reapers had us cornered. They weren't here even for a year, and they had already decimated our forces, broken our hopes and clouded our future. But we've succeeded. All of us, together under one banner, under one noble cause. They hit us hard, and that made us doubt about our chances. Until we came together, we made things much easier for the reapers, isolating ourselves from each other, defending our borders without caring about our allies, dividing our forces to fight them in the infinite fronts that day by day they opened. Desperation makes us weak and selfish, it makes us forget those who long ago helped us, it makes us sacrifice those who support us for our own survival. However, we were able to set aside past grudges, forget our differences, rely on those who are with us, to fight against extinction. We were on the edge of the abyss, but we could overcome it. We faced an unbeatable enemy, an enemy which had erased many civilizations, and together we defeated them. The reapers have made dent in our society, and because of that, the horror we've lived will endure for decades, maybe centuries, but we will recover our greatness. And this day will remember us what we can achieve if we stand together.

 _Hackett also announced, among other things, that all engineers who worked on the Crucible were going to focus in repairing the mass relays as fast as possible to link the galaxy again. At the end, there was a minute of silence to honor those who gave their lives in the war, since not only in the last battle everyone's destiny had been decided. After the ceremony, Admiral Hackett walked over Shepard._

Hackett: Commander, I couldn't tell you how much I'm glad you survived the mission. - _Ashamed-_ I'm sorry I doubted about it…

Shepard: I understand, Admiral. You had to put out of danger what was left of the fleet.

Hackett: I must also tell you something about certain reports I've received. We have news about the Leviathans.

Shepard: Are they going to give us trouble?

Hackett: I believe not. The last they told us was that the problem they tried to solve is now in our hands… I don't quite understand to what problem they refer.

Shepard: I think I do.

Hackett: When you have recovered I'd like you to make a full report.

Shepard: I will, sir.

Hackett: And with regard to the reapers... All of them have died, and for what we are seeing here on Thessia it seems that the Crucible's energy made their remains self-destruct. To the last piece.

Shepard: Do you mean they are disintegrating?

Hackett: Exactly. And it's better than you may think. If a faction like Cerberus was formed and had access to reaper technology, it could be a disaster in the future. "Human" size reapers volatilized instantly, but not the big ones. However, in a few days even Sovereign class reapers won't be more than elemental atoms.

Shepard: And the other synthetics?

Hackett: Although they have also perished, their remains don't suffer this… reaction. We believe it's a security system inherent in the reapers.

 _The Admiral looks to the horizon, satisfied._

Hackett: Good. I hope to see you soon, Commander. _-He makes a military salute and leaves-._

 _Garrus saw Shepard with Hackett, and when he was left alone he went to speak with him._

Garrus: Shepard, I thought that after having been consecrated as a legend you would be more, eh, content. Is something wrong? You know you can tell anything to your best friend.

Shepard: I was remembering Anderson… Up there things got complicated. The Illusive Man caught us off guard. He couldn't control the reapers, but he could with Anderson and me. He made me pull the trigger. I shot Anderson. I can't stop thinking if I could have avoided it. I don't know…

Garrus: You can't blame yourself for that, Shepard. I know you too well not to know that if there had been a way to save him you would have found it.

Shepard: You may be right, but still… _-he sighed-_ At least I was with him in his last breath.

Garrus: Eh, stop thinking about it. Think about he didn't die alone. - _He makes a pause-_ Shepard, you know Anderson would be proud of you.

Shepard: I do. - _In his mind Anderson's last words resonates: "you did good, son, you did good. I'm proud of you"-._

Garrus: Come on! Nobody could have achieved what you have. I'm glad to have been with you from the beginning. I've retained you enough, I think the others also claim to spend some time with the great hero.

Joker: Hey, Shepard!

Shepard: Joker, where have you been?

Joker: Ah. I've been with some fighter pilots from the Alliance. Phoenix squadron. They helped to keep the Crucible safe.

Shepard: I'm glad you are making new friends. How are you?

Joker: Isn't up to me to ask that question? _-Shepard looks at him, arching an eyebrow-._ I'm not bad.

Shepard: But…?

Joker: _-Sadly-_ But I miss EDI. The Normandy has never been so… quiet. Empty… _-he breathes deeply-_ You don't have to worry about me. Well, a little, okay? I'll get over it. I only need time…

Shepard: Understood. Well, Doctor Chakwas said you could tell me the travel to Thessia.

Joker: Bah, it has nothing interesting. And we were the last in arriving… _-Sarcastically-_ It was easy. What was fun were the seventeen days to reach Arcturus Stream at full power. The rest was faster. A jump to get to Annos Basin, other to Krogan DMZ, and the last to Athena Nebula. You should have seen the welcome of all fleet, and all the soldiers acclaiming us form the ground. That was worth seeing.

Shepard: I'd have liked it.

Joker: By the way, when the news that you had survived went round … Well, don't panic with the amount of messages you have been sent. I think the last thing Traynor said is that your private terminal had been saturated. I guess she will fix it soon…

Wrex: Shepard! _-He comes nearer and gives him a big hug. He turns to Joker in order to repeat the process-._

Joker: _-He takes a step back and puts his hands up-_ No, Wrex.

Wrex: Ah, yeah, princess. I almost forgot about that. It would have been…

Joker: Yes. I leave you alone. I don't want Wrex to get too affective with me…

Wrex: And then he says he has sense of humor. Humans!

Shepard: It's good to see you here, but, for what Joker told me, you went through Tuchanka. And I see many krogan.

Wrex: In part it's Bakara's idea. She said that recognition of our people would be good for the image. And I wasn't going to leave until I knew you were all right.

Shepard: I appreciate that, Wrex.

Wrex: However, we will have to find another great enemy to fight, je, je, je…

Shepard: I hope not. I've already had enough fight for a while. What are the krogan going to do now?

Wrex: I had planned to lead another rebellion. You know, so as not to lose the habit. After saving the galaxy…

Shepard: Wrex…

Wrex: Bah! I was just kidding.

Shepard: Sure, as in Sur´Kesh, am I wrong?

Wrex: Recognize that my sense of humor delighted the salarians. Besides, my wife wouldn't let me do that. I know all women have strong personality, but you've never seen how a krogan female gets angry. Never contradict them. You may not survive. You, in that aspect, have it better.

Shepard: You wouldn't say that if you had seen Liara angry. The asari can also have much temper. She could unleash a great storm.

Wrex: Ja! You begin to resemble to Joker!

 _After meeting Wrex, Shepard saw Tali._

Tali: Shepard, I'm glad to see you recover. When we found you in the Citadel we feared that it was going to be the last time we would see you.

Shepard: Thank you, Tali. You saved me.

Tali: Keelah! I can't believe we did it. Finally. It seems it has passed a whole life since everything began, since Saren.

Shepard: Now I guess you'll go back to Rannoch, with your people.

Tali: I don't know. I'd like to return to my home world, and help my people start from scratch. But…

Shepard: What stops you?

Tali: The truth is… is that I… Don't tell this to anyone… _-She looks around to see nobody is listening to them-_ to anyone. Understood? - _Shepard nods-_ I want to be with Garrus. He has something special… Also, If I don't stay with him, well… He will keep trying to get off with, and it's not his strong point… You don't have any idea how bad he does…

Shepard: Believe me, I know what you mean. I'm really glad for you both. You make a good couple. Take care of him.

Tali: I don't promise you anything. He has the habit of getting into trouble. However, that… may be because of your influence… _-Tali walks away slowly, while the Commander thinks about it, amused-._

 _Suddenly somebody put her hand on his shoulder, and what he could not expect when he turned around was encountering Matriarch Aethyta._

Aethyta: Shepard, you've done it. And you've lived to tell about it.

Shepard: I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Liara. By the way, where have you been all this time?

Aethyta: Since Thessia fell I was coordinating asari's efforts to defend our territories. However, I've come to tell you that I trust you to look after Liara. I know you left her behind to save her, and I thank you. She loves you much more than you can imagine. This is not easy for me… I'm… glad you appeared in her life. If there is somebody who is worthy of her… it's you.

Shepard: Thank you. She means everything to me.

Aethyta: But don't believe I won't keep watching over you. We'll meet soon.

 _At that moment the Commander realized someone was missing. For some reason Liara was not there. He had seen her at the ceremony, but after he was hoarded by his friends he lost sight of her, and she was no longer there. The fact that Liara had left away that morning without telling Shepard anything surprised him, and also that he couldn't have spoken with her along the day, as if she wanted to avoid him for some reason. As he couldn't find her and he had already been with all his teammates, he decided to return to the ship. He enters in Liara's cabin, and sees she's asleep in the chair._

Shepard: _-Getting closer to her without making a noise, he asks in a low voice-_ Liara? - _When he is at her side, he hugs her from behind-._

Liara: Mmm… _-Shepard gives her a kiss on the neck. She slowly opens her eyes and smiles-_ Shepard. I thought you would take longer to return…

Shepard: Liara, are you all right?

Liara: _-She turns to speak with him-_ Yes, I only needed some intimacy, to clear my mind and assimilate everything. But I fell asleep… It had been so long since I couldn't relax, evade, rest. Before there was much at stake, I couldn't afford it, but now…

Shepard: Perhaps the others don't realize, but I know you too well. Something happens to you, and it's not that. You will have to do it better. I feel you distant since this morning. Liara, you know you can trust me, you can tell me.

Liara: It isn't that I don't trust you, it's… No… I don't want secrets between us. There's… something that pricks my conscience, something I couldn't avoid, an accident, something I saw yesterday when we were together… Part of what happened up there…, in the Citadel.

Shepard: Liara…

Liara: I need to talk about this. Shepard…, I could see what the reapers proposed you.

Shepard: The decision I took - _she interrupts him-._

Liara: Was the right one. - _She stands up and stares at him-_ You aren't telling me the whole truth either. You don't stop thinking if there may had been another way of - _now he interrupts her-._

Shepard: Liara, I… No, you're right. I couldn't save them all… That's why I keep asking myself the same question…

Liara: I saw how the Catalyst explained each possible solution. It's ironic, isn't it? That the component the Crucible was lack of was the reapers intelligence itself… They got you to choose. When they told you that if you killed them you would also destroy all synthetics you thought that there could be other option. But in the end you judged the others were wrong, and you decided to do it. Do you think that other decision would have been better? Perhaps synthesizing your DNA with the Crucible's energy? You believed nobody could take the decision of changing everyone. Or controlling them? You told them you had not reached that far to lose everything, to lose - _the first tears begin to slide down her face-_ those who occupy a place in your heart and in whose hearts you also occupy a place, to disappear from their lives.

Shepard: Even so, the victory cost us a lot… To that I added the geth… _-regretfully-_ And EDI. She confessed me she was beginning to feel alive thanks to me… _-he sighs and looks at the floor-_ but I killed her.

Liara: _-She puts a hand on his shoulder. Shepard looks at her eyes-_ You could have also refused to use the Crucible. Fight the reapers on our own means…

Shepard: _-Shaking his head-_ No. Without the Crucible we couldn't have defeated them.

Liara: That's why you activated it. The right way isn't usually the easiest. And you've always had the necessary strength to choose it.

Shepard: Because you've been always at my side. Have you thought about it? We owe you the victory, Liara. You discovered the Crucible blueprints, you didn't allow me to give up, and, if even then everything went wrong, I know that your time capsules would have saved the next cycle.

Liara: Nobody had ever told me something like this, which made me feel so… special… You did the best. And… _-she smiles-_ you've come back with me.

Shepard: - _Kidding-_ I've heard that I was brought by dragging… _-Liara laughs-._

Liara: I never doubted about you, I knew you wouldn't fail us. When I said we had changed I was wrong. You were still the same. And I'm glad you have never stopped being who you are, that what you've been through hasn't made you change - _Liara surrounds the Commander with her arms to comfort him-._ Shepard, I'll always be with you. I love you - _she releases him-._

Shepard: Liara, there's something I have to tell you. I know that to describe the bond between us there are no words. I know that what made you get interested in me was the beacon of Eden Prime, but also that with the time it changed. And everything you've done for me, since the day I met you. You brought me light in the most fateful days this galaxy has lived, and you gave me the necessary courage to comply with my duty. Without you Commander Shepard would have never reached that far. You've been my reason to fight and not surrender even when all hope had vanished, when everything was darkness _-Shepard kneels down and takes her hand, showing his beloved a ring. He looks at her firmly, and with determination, he says the words she hoped with such longing-._ Liara T'Soni, will you marry me?

 _When she saved Shepard and he regained consciousness, she radiated happiness, but now, at that precise moment, she feels the most fortunate person in the whole galaxy._

Liara: Shepard _-she slowly outlines a smile-_... Yes, I do. - _Liara puts on the ring, and pulls his hands to make him stand up, and they maintain a prolonged hug for what to them it seemed a whole life-._


	9. Chapter 8

_Days after…_

Cortez: Traynor, I thought you were going to help me with the preparations, and until today I haven't seen you doing anything.

Traynor: Sure, you haven't had to be after Allers. She has filled with cameras nearly the whole place! And I didn't let her put even half of which she had thought…

Diana Allers: _-In the distance they see how she gives orders to his assistants-_ Come on! Hurry up! This is going to be a great event, and I want to record to the last detail. Put that camera there!

Cortez: Shepard let her handle with… audiovisual matter. Fortunately we only have to make some final retouching. And everything will be ready.

Traynor: The place is great. Awesome.

Cortez: I didn't expect that something like this would withstand the war. Asari must appreciate this site a lot.

Traynor: _-Joking-_ You won't be able to understand it. Only women can…

Cortez: Of course, whatever you say…

 _In a few hours the first of many guests began to arrive. The couple chose Armali's Gardens for the ceremony. The splendid beauty of the place and the sensations it evoked were what captivated them. The scent of the plants that there was breathed and the murmur of the fountains remembered them that small balcony of the Citadel where Shepard told Liara that whatever happened it was her with whom he wanted to be the rest of his life. And she too felt the same. There was no better place, such a magical spot like that, to take the final step. Shepard stands before the altar, accompanied by Tali. In that moment Liara appears, with Garrus, and everyone stands up. As she gets closer there can be heard a song, that one she played in the Citadel, and it made the night even more special for her. When the most awaited by all moment came, Admiral Hackett, who had been chosen to preside over the ceremony, asks them the question. First, to her, and before her lips pronounce the yes I do her look enlightens. Then, to him, whose look meets now with Liara's, in a romantic moment in which none of those who were present lost a single detail. But what most excited everyone was that great kiss, with such passion, a kiss that had to wait for too long because of war._

 _One by one all their friends congratulated them. The banquet was held right there, in the Gardens, where each one ate its own species' delights. Of happiness was the day, but there was a man that even being glad for the couple, a still not closed wound doesn't stop bleeding in his heart. Joker can't forget the loss of EDI. It has been 34 days since that, since that day the galaxy was saved and he lost EDI at the same time. Shepard approaches him, and Joker paid no attention to Liara wasn't with him. Shepard put his hand in his shoulder and makes him look at a fountain, behind which he tells him he has to go. Joker, intrigued by such improper secrecy of the Commander, stands up, and when he reaches the fountain he sees that... there is nothing! For what has he made him stand up then? When Joker begins to go back, quite irritated for the tease, Liara and Shepard are together, but they aren't looking at him, in fact, they turn their back on him. What was going on? When he advances enough, they both turn around and separate, allowing him see what so eagerly they are hiding. It can't be true! How that is possible! A loved one is occupying the seat where he was sitting before._

Joker: _-Pleasantly astonished-_ EDI?

EDI: _-Standing up-_ Hi Jeff. I thought you would have already forgotten me.

Joker: Forget you? No! _-He doesn't get out of his astonishment-_ Shepard, how…?

Shepard: The truth is it wasn't me. You should thank Liara.

Joker: But, is she the real EDI?

Liara: Yes.

EDI: _-Folding her arms-_ Don't I look like?

Joker: _-Smiles-_ Yeah, but, it's not possible! The Crucible's wave hit us!

EDI: Correct, but when it fired I began to fragment all my software in simple codes, and carefully inputted them into onboard computers databases.

Joker: But, how did you know synthetics would disappear with the reapers?

EDI: Since we began to build the Crucible everyone was worried about if it would be able to distinguish organics from reapers. But what about synthetics? Would we all be a target?

Joker: I hadn't thought that… And how did you know computers would survive?

EDI: I didn't, but I thought it would be worth a try. Even though everything is software, maybe the Crucible's energy was focused on destroying the most advanced computer systems, only the most complex and developed codes. AIs and VIs. In that case, computers wouldn't be destroyed. I supposed that "disassembling" myself I could be preserved. However, all of this would have been in vain without Liara and her numerous contacts. They managed to rearrange my data. And they reactivated me. If she wasn't who you know I wouldn't be here. We have very good friends, Jeff.

Joker: _-The emotion of the moment takes possession of him-_ Thank you… Thank you very much. To both. I believed I would never see you again, EDI.

EDI: You're not going to get rid of me that easily. Now that I've come back I can keep indoctrinating you…

Joker: _-With a worried face-_ …

EDI: That was a joke. I had to show you I haven't lost my sense of humor, but perhaps you lost yours…

 _Later everybody demonstrated their dancing skills. Liara and Shepard began, and they were in the limelight for not long, because once the others joined the dancing, it was EDI who attracted all the looks. The newly-wed couple, now that everyone was looking at EDI and her spectacular movements, had an intimate dancing. Nevertheless, the Commander's dancing skills still left a lot to be desired, and therefore Liara led him. After dancing with her wife, Shepard went to see how Joker was doing, who was at the bar, while Liara was dancing with Garrus and EDI keep monopolizing all looks._

Joker: Hey, Shepard. Have you seen EDI? I think she's stealing you the chief role…

Shepard: I believe it has been Liara's idea. She wanted an intimate dancing.

Joker: Yeah, and you haven't raised objections so that your legend doesn't include what a great dancer you are… Come on, you can't fool me, if it hadn't been for Liara you wouldn't have danced that well. Je, but it seems Garrus is doing better…

Shepard: One can't be the first in everything.

Joker: You're right… _-Being honest-_ You know what? Today it's the first day I really feel we've won.

Shepard: Because of EDI?

Joker: Yes… _-he turns to see her and smiles-._

 _Liara approaches and extends her hand to Joker._

Liara: Come on, I have to dance with the pilot who has brought us home safe and sound.

Joker: I don't think it's a good idea… I might break something…

Doctor Chakwas: _-Sitting not far from the group with engineer Adams-_ Joker, don't duck out. If you have borne the last impact of the Normandy a dance can't do you any harm.

Engineer Adams: Joker refusing to dance with a beautiful girl? Now this is really new!

Doctor Chakwas: Well, will you take me to dance or will you have to be asked twice too?

Engineer Adams: Let's dance!

Joker: I can't refuse, can I?

Liara: No. But don't worry, I'll treat you with care.

 _EDI appears._

EDI: I couldn't have thank you adequately. The trust you have in me means a lot…

Shepard: You are one of the team, one of us. And we don't leave anyone behind.

EDI: I know. I'm also glad for Jeff. - _Smiling-_ Without me he wouldn't know what to do… _-She looks at him-_ A krogan dances much better…

Joker: _-From a distance-_ I've heard that!

 _Javik comes, who was looking for EDI._

Javik: EDI, after having fought in the war as companions, I want… to apologize for not trusting you until the end. I was wrong.

EDI: Thank you, Javik.

 _James appears._

James: Shepard, you won't mind if I dance with EDI, will you? I want to impress some friends.

Shepard: Not at all, but don't do anything strange. Joker would be jealous.

James: You have to trust me a little more, Loco!

EDI: Don't worry, if necessary I will clarify any misunderstanding with Joker. - _Tricking him-_ I hope you rise to the occasion…

James: Hey, girl! You don't know with whom you're talking!

 _EDI and James leaves._

Javik: In all this time I've thought a lot about what I would do. I believed I knew, but… Now I'm not so sure.

Shepard: What makes you doubt?

Javik: Our victory. Before my reason to keep going was vengeance, and when fulfilled I thought returning with my people. Now… I've always lived in times of war, but this is the first time I don't see the galaxy on the verge of its extinction.

Shepard: You still have a lot to live.

Javik: Yes… Commander, if anything happened to me, would you take my remains back to the place where my ancestors rest?

Shepard: You can count on it, but I hope it takes long to happen. What are you going to do?

 _Liara returns._

Liara: If I remember right, Javik agreed to write with me a book about the protheans…

Javik: I'll keep my word.

Liara: And I think nobody has danced with you yet, so you're coming with me.

 _While Shepard watches the first prothean dance in 50.000 years, EDI comes back, satisfied with having exhausted James._

EDI: While I was dancing I've been thinking about what you had to do in the Citadel. I asked Liara before the wedding. At first she was reticent, but later she said I needed to know… You did the right thing. You couldn't let the reapers survive.

Shepard: It wasn't easy, EDI. I'm sorry for… having killed you…

EDI: Rancor is not included in my programming. Besides, as I told you, I had anticipated that end, and I was prepared. Apart from fragmenting, I left Liara a message explaining all I had done, and how everything could be linked again. According to what she has told me, it took her best codebreakers experts more than fifteen days, and they had no idea if it would work. Liara said I was even worse than you when the first Normandy fell.

Shepard: _-Joking-_ Worse than me? You haven't been absent even two months…

EDI: In organics terms, my reconstruction would have been like making a body cell by cell. And the fact that the information was dispersed complicated the job even more.

Shepard: Wait, if it was in the Normandy's databanks, how did the Shadow Broker's agents access? Did you send them all the information stored in the ship?!

EDI: I'm not so imprudent, Shepard. The information was stored in files which only have general data about the galaxy: maps, description of species… there was nothing that cannot be found on the Extranet. And in my message I specified the files where they had to look. At Thessia a Shadow Broker agent gave Liara a memory drive with me "inside", and yesterday night she reinstalled me. Nobody noticed anything.

Shepard: So that was what she was up to…

EDI: She didn't tell you because she wanted to surprise you.

Shepard: I see. Je, now you're back, Joker won't leave you alone at any time.

EDI: _-Joking-_ Even if he wanted, he couldn't escape from me…

 _While EDI leaves, Shepard realizes that the glass next to him mysteriously loses its content._

Shepard: Kasumi, we invited you. You don't need to hide.

Kasumi: Damn it. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed my presence. Well, except Javik… Now that I will have free time, I may have a date. The last was long ago… Do you know someone interesting?

Shepard: I think you'll have to deal with it on your own.

Kasumi: I'll see what I can find. See you soon, Shep.

 _Three krogan approach to the Commander: Wrex, Bakara and Grunt. EDI comes back and takes Grunt to dance almost by force._

Grunt: _-On the way to the dance floor-_ Ok, EDI, you win! But release my arm!

Shepard: Wrex, the suit looks good on you. You should wear it more often…

Wrex: I feel more comfortable with armor.

Bakara: Commander, I believe that the human custom is dancing with other ladies after having done with the bride…

Wrex: If you don't want, I can dance with you, je, je, je.

Shepard: I think I prefer with Bakara. No offense, Wrex.

Wrex: So much the better, then I take care of Liara…

Bakara: You better do.

Wrex: What little sense of humor…

 _While they were dancing, Samara was watching the scene._

Zaeed: Do you concede me this ball?

Samara: Zaeed, if your intentions go beyond dancing in the wedding of a friend, you ask the wrong person.

Zaeed: Don't believe you're so irresistible, justicar. I asked you just because no one has dared to take you out to the dance floor. So, do we dance?

Samara: I appreciate the detail. I will dance with pleasure.

 _At the other end of the floor…_

Gabriella: Kenneth, where are you supposed to be looking at? You've treaded me twice.

Kenneth: Have you noticed how Ashley and Garrus dance? What footwork, how they move…

Gabriella: I thought you only had eyes for my legs…

Kenneth: Of course, Gabbi. But I meant Garrus'…

Gabriella: _-Sarcastically-_ Sure, Ken. Do you think I don't know you?

 _In the observed couple._

Ashley: _-As a joke-_ Garrus, to be so unattractive, you dance very well.

Garrus: And what does that have to do with?

Ashley: That with few girls you've danced…

Garrus: Among my species, I'm quite attractive. By the way, you neither do it wrong, for being human…

James: _-Sent by Tali-_ Ok, Scars, my turn.

Garrus: Fine, now I have no partner…

Tali: Would you like to dance with me again? I love this song.

Garrus: _-Making himself interesting-_ You're lucky that now I can. I'm highly sought.

Tali: _-Sarcastically-_ Sure…

 _With all the people who were there, few noticed that Hackett was also in the dance floor._

Jack: Sir, eh…, I don't think I'm appropriate to dance with you… I'm not known for my… delicacy. I'm afraid I could hurt you. At your… age…

Hackett: Nonsense. This old man is still fit. I don't accept no for an answer.

Jack: Okay, sir, but putting on record I've warned you. At least this will earn me a promotion, won't it?

Hackett: Nice try, but that depends on if you can keep up with me.

 _Not far away…_

Jacob: Well, I thought Hackett couldn't handle that. I wish I can move like him when I reach his age.

Miranda: _-Joking-_ Maybe I do, because I'm perfect, but you…

Jacob: You really like to mess with me…

 _After having danced with practically everyone, Liara was exhausted. She had sat down with her father, who had hardly been seen._

Aethyta: I never believed I'd see you married so soon. Before Therum you had never thought about joining anyone. And look at you now…

Liara: When you meet the right person, you simply know it, and you can't miss the opportunity. I had never had that feeling towards anyone, until he appeared…

Aethyta: I know what you mean. I felt the same towards Benezia.

Liara: _-She sighs-_ It saddens me that she couldn't have seen her daughter's wedding…

Aethyta: I'm sure wherever she is, she can see you, Little Wing, and she's glad you found someone so special. _-Liara hugs her-_ Come on, today you can't be sad. - _She sees Shepard comes-_ I'll leave you alone _-she goes out-._

Shepard: What a night. Are you having a good time?

Liara: Excepting the day I met you, it's the best of my life…

Shepard: _-On purpose-_ Really? Were you better trapped in the excavation? Ah, you say for having met me…

Liara: _-She looks at him reproaching-_ You are only too aware of it… A little while ago I've been talking with your mother. She likes me. She told me to take care of you for her. As if that was easy…

Shepard: Mmm…

Liara: And she has laughed. She is very nice.

Shepard: I'm glad you've liked each other.

Liara: - _He sits next to his wife-_ Well, I told you that you'd see it through.

Shepard: Yeah. And that you'd be right there with me. You're never wrong.

Liara: Did you doubt it? _-They smile-_ And, while we were dancing, Garrus has asked me how I know you're not a clone.

Shepard: Good question. Well?

Liara: Not even a clone could imitate your peculiar way of dancing.

Shepard: Je, you have to tell that to Joker.

 _By the end of the day Lieutenant Cortez took the couple back to the ship in a shuttle decorated for the occasion._


	10. Chapter 9

_Later, aboard the Normandy, in Shepard's cabin…_

Liara: Shepard, after spending more than three years rescuing scientists at dig sites, overthrowing Shadow Brokers, uniting the galaxy, ah, and saving it…What are you going to do? Return to the Alliance? Continue as Specter?

Shepard: I don't really know. I hadn't thought about that…

Liara: I had. I'm going to stop being the Shadow Broker. I've been thinking about the future… The Shadow Broker's personality tends to impose on who occupies the job. He is cold and calculating, ruthless, has neither friends nor allies… I don't want to be like that.

Shepard: Liara, you've never been.

Liara: I know. And I've done all the good I could. Even I have used my contacts to bring EDI back. But I told you I was accepting to help you in the fight against the reapers, and we have already won. EDI and Feron are going to help me to dismantle the organization, to prevent anyone from gathering the necessary resources to create a new Broker.

Shepard: You said that some part of you wanted that job, but... I believe you're doing the right thing. So, what will you do now? Are you going to be archaeologist again?

Liara: That's not what I had thought. Je, with Javik I can learn more things from the Prothean Empire than through their ruins. - _Kidding-_ Also, you get me very bad used to. Because of you I find boring any job without risk or action…

Shepard: What had you thought?

Liara: Considering my skills, Admiral Hackett asked me for help to coordinate the reconstruction of the galaxy. He told me there's no one who can organize it better than me. Even so, before telling him anything, I wanted to talk about it with you. What do you think?

Shepard: I think it's made for you.

Liara: With a quantum entangler I can do it from any location. However, he offered me the Normandy. He would assign me an Alliance officer to supervise everything…

Shepard: Is it just me or are you proposing to live more adventures?

Liara: _-With the aim of convincing him-_ It hasn't to be you. It could be other officer… As long as you don't get upset by travelling in the Normandy and other commands it…

Shepard: _-Reticent on purpose-_ I thought you would want to stay here, on Thessia. You know: having a home, starting a family…

Liara: We've spend so much time in the Normandy that for me it's my home. And our family is here. So, what's the inconvenient?

Shepard: Will living in space be appropriated for those little blue children?

Liara: Why not? You've spent most of your life there. Even your childhood… You're running out of excuses...

Shepard: Don't believe you've won. _-Amused-_ If you want to convince me, you will have to do it better…

Liara: You've lived it all. Even a clone tried to supplant you! Planetary life doesn't fit you. And you know that with other job you'll be bored… Besides, with all the good moments we've lived in the ship…

Shepard: You got that right. Even so, I have to think about that. It's quite a difficult decision. Part of me doesn't want to leave the Normandy. Jacob once said my true love was the ship. And engineer Adams believes EDI is the ship. I hope she's not jealous… _-Liara pushes him affectionately. However, somebody was listening to them through the intercom-._

EDI: _-With Joker, from the cockpit-_ You don't have to worry, Shepard. I like the doctor.

Joker: _-Joking-_ Is that all you have to say? Well, EDI. What relation do you have with Shepard? And, Commander, you already have Liara! At least let me EDI!

EDI: Shepard is just my friend, Jeff, and you know it for certain. I don't hide you anything, but I'm not so sure that you do the same. You haven't been thinking in other women when I wasn't, have you?

Joker: Of course not! And don't stare at me in that way. You scare me!

EDI: I'll be watching you. Up to the last movement.

Joker: But I haven't done anything! Wait, has that of the "last movement" a double meaning? I won't be able to sleep a wink on all night! _-Exaggerating-_ I hope that tomorrow I'm not found into pieces, scattered throughout the ship…

EDI: That was a joke.

Liara: Can't we have even a single moment of intimacy?

Shepard: You know Joker…

Joker: Don't blame me! EDI convinced me to spy on you.

EDI: It wasn't too difficult…

Shepard: Joker…

Joker: Okay, we get it. We're not needed in this conversation. EDI, we've already teased them enough for today. Joker and EDI out.

Liara: _-Amused-_ I can't believe it. Recovering EDI gave Joker too much energy…

Shepard: Yes… But you don't have to worry. I've thought that for some days we could be just us two in a placid place, a place that a friend asari recommended me.

Liara: I have no reason to feel jealous that there is another asari in your life, have I?

Shepard: It's Samara. Relax, there's only one "tentacled creature" inside my mind.

Liara: Je, and where exactly is that place?

Shepard: I won't tell you. It's a surprise. Trust me, you will like it. If you can't wait till tomorrow, I'm the only one who knows it… well, and Joker. This is not the first time he spies on me through the com… In the end he seems to be better than you at information business…

Liara: I see. You both enjoy pulling my leg. I can find it out in other way less… _-Liara sensually approaches to the Commander-_ orthodox.

Shepard: And can I know how? - _Shepard thinks he knows what's going to happen next, but he's wrong-._

Liara: Well, if you are so interested, I'll show you. - _Liara moves towards the bed, to Shepard, looking at him in the way only a woman can do. She raises her left arm and… activates her omni-tool's intercom-_ Traynor, I need to know where Shepard has booked.

Shepard: _-He looks at her astonished -_ Liara! It was a surprise!

Liara: I know, I haven't really called her. _-Enjoying the moment-_ Ja! So you will learn not to laugh at me.

Shepard: Mmm…

Liara: _-Now the asari's look turns serious-_ Shepard, do you remember the last night aboard the Normandy before the final battle? What I wanted most was not to lose you again, to be together forever… When everything was over I regretted I hadn't told you, but…

Shepard: Liara, even though you didn't say it with words, I could tell by your eyes. When I believed my time had come, I had no fear, because you were in my heart. Thanks for everything you've done for me.

Liara: No, Shepard. Thanks to you. For keeping your promise. For coming back _-she rests her head on Shepard's shoulder-._

Shepard: _-Quoting a phrase she told him long ago-_ You can't get back everything you lose… but sometimes you get lucky.

Liara: _-Remembering that moment-_ Yeah, that was the plan.

 _Many say that attachment to our most loved ones clouds our mind at the time of making the major decisions, that impedes us choosing the right thing in decisive moments. But they're wrong. That attachment is what gives us the strength, the courage and will to do what has to be done, to comply with the duty. True strength does not come from fear, or from desperation. It comes from love. Hackett out._

 **The end**


End file.
